When you're mad
by hazelAC405
Summary: -"Who the heck steals their girlfriends' food?" "The boyfriend who's been stuck at home alone all day!" "They invented take-out for people like you!" she fumed. lemon.


Hey so I finally got a chance to write something! It's been like a year though (ha-ha) but I think I finally got the story good. By the way, it's my first time writing a real lemon and I'm sorry if it isn't that good; I don't expect that it will be. But anyway; here it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor will I ever, even if it's on my Christmas list, every year. Or the song, when Your Mad by Ne-Yo; even if I do wish to meet him one day.

_Lyrics italicized and centered only. _

~X~

_It's just the cutest thing  
When you get to fussing (cussing)  
Yelling and throwing things  
I just wanna eat you up  
I don't mean no disrespect  
When I start staring  
Knowing that it makes you madder (uh, oh)  
I'm sorry but seeing you mad is so sexy_

The door opened to an overly bubbly blonde. She hummed her way over to the kitchen and took a snack out of the cupboard when she felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her waist. She leaned back into the muscles of her beloved as he stole her food from her hands and ran back to the living room.

"What the fuck, Shikamaru! Who the hell hugs their girlfriend and then steals their food when they're not looking?" the blonde yelled as she made her way towards her despicable boyfriend.

"The boyfriend who's been stuck at home, alone, without food," was the reply as the brunet just sat and watched TV.

"Well, you could actually try to cook or go out to buy some food while I was gone! It isn't that hard! They invented take out for people like you!" She fumed as she stood in front of the television so her beloved couldn't see anything herself.

"That would still require work, Ino. It would involve getting up, sitting back down, talking and so much other stuff that's too troublesome," Shikamaru said as Ino huffed at him.

She crossed her arms over her abundant chest and bent down to his eye level. "Well if it required that much work, how come you didn't think twice when I came in and grabbed some food?"

"Because you said you were on that diet so I was reminding you," he said absentmindedly.

Her jaw dropped slightly when he spoke those words. She couldn't believe he just said that! "I can't believe you just said that!" she shrieked as she began to throw the nearest object, the lamp.

He rolled his eyes and ducked. "_Great, I made her start throwing again? I've got to learn how to word my sentences around her more often_," Shikamaru thought as he watched the blonde huff and wrinkle her face in frustration as she began to target him once more. "_Although I it does turn me on when she gets like this_."

_Could it be the little wrinkle over your nose?  
When you make your angry face  
that makes me just want to take off all your clothes,  
and sex you all over the place.  
Could it be the way you storm around?  
That makes me want to tear you down._

Shikamaru was fed up with the objects being thrown at him. It was due to this, which was daily, that he used his shadow to grab hold of hers to stop the projectiles. She screamed in frustration when she felt the shadow creep up around her slim figure and made her let go off the chair she had in her hand. She rolled her eyes as she was made walk towards her long-term boyfriend. _"We've been dating for two and a half years, the longest I've ever dated anyone. I really do love him but he can be a bit kinky at times, even if he can be controlling of his true emotions," _she thought as they got even closer to each other. Shikamaru had a crazy look in his eyes that made her heart speed up while his shadow groped her body in the most sensitive areas.

"What are you doing, Shika?" Ino asked innocently, as she looked up at his chocolate orbs while containing her small gasps that the shadow was provoking.

He looked down at her sky blue orbs and sighed, "Did you ever wonder why I always love to look up at the sky?" She nodded a no, making her blond locks swish around. Shikamaru continued, "Well, I had a slight crush on you when we were younger, but you were always fixated on Sasuke, that I would look up at the sky. The color of the sky reminds me so much about yours, free and charismatic. They're so much alike that it was like my substitute drug while I couldn't have the real thing."

Ino looked at him with sincerity, "That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever told me Shika!" While she was listening to him talk, he had let the jutsu go as we got closer to her. Ino hadn't even noticed until her was in breathing distance. She leaned close to him, but instead of kissing him, she jumped up and coiled her arms around his neck in an arm crushing hug. He grabbed her slim waist and twirled her around the destroyed room. She laughed at him; these were the times when she was ecstatic with him. He's only showed this side of him with her and no one else, which she appreciates. Not even his ex-girlfriends have ever seen him like this.

He threw her on the long couch with a soft thud as she just watched him walk over to her. He leaned down and pulled her long, blond hair out of its usual ponytail. _"I know what he wants and he wants it badly,"_ she thought with a roll of her eyes as she felt a certain something poke her leg.

He leaned down to her lips as a phone rang. She giggled as he groaned and got up to answer it.

"Hello?" he said, annoyed at the caller. There was a female voice on the other end as his eyes widened and he walked out of the living room and into the depths of their condo. Ino was a bit suspicious as she watched him walk away with a high pitched voice on the other end. _"What's he doing? He knows he can talk on the phone in front of me, I don't mind."_ She thought as she got up from the couch and crept towards the voice of her lover. He was all the way in the back of the condo, in their room.

"…..I know what happened……yes I'm well aware of-……yes but-……….look Suki, it was a mistake that I regret but you have got to stop calling…….why? Because I'm with Ino……I don't care…..yes, I love you to….bye," he finished with a dial tone echoing in the silent room. She stood shocked behind the cracked door.

"_He's cheating on me?"_ She thought as she burst in the room. Shikamaru had laid on the bed, facing the ceiling, when she burst through. He sat straight up and looked at her, dead in the eyes.

"Hey, who was that?" she asked sweetly; A little too sweetly.

"A friend," he replied.

"Really, because it sounded like a girl and it didn't sound like any of your friends. Shika, what's going on?" She asked as she gave him glare.

"Nothing you should be worried about, trust me," He said as she sat down on the bed. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders but she only shrugged him off.

"Why won't you just tell me?" She said as he looked everywhere but her. "Shikamaru, are you cheating on me?"

As the words escaped her lips, he turned fast and looked her right in the eyes. "How could ever think that I'm cheating on you? Have you ever actually believed me when I've said I love you?"

"How can I if you won't even tell me who that was on the phone!" she said as she stood up from the bed and got ready to punch him.

"Because I didn't think you would even care!"

"Shikamaru, I heard you tell her 'I love you'!"

_Baby I ain't sure,  
but one thing I do know is:  
Every time you scream at me,  
I want to kiss you.  
When you put your hands on me,  
I want to touch you up.  
When we get to arguing  
just got to kiss you._

He groaned as he watched her strut her way around the streets from the streets. Her hips sway in a rhythm that got every guy to look at her as she passed them. He watched her from their window. After their argument, she had called Sakura and walked out, leaving him behind in desperation to get her back. He knew he had messed up worse than the time he forgot her sixteenth birthday when they weren't even dating. She had flipped out so bad that he didn't talk to her without getting punched for over two months, then the next month it was just full of ignorance; until Hinata's seventeenth birthday. Then, she kept ignoring him until a week after she helped Sasuke propose to Sakura, she was so moved that she and Shikamaru got close again. Then a couple of months later, they started going out.

"I can't believe this is almost as bad as when I forgot her birthday; damn it," he sighed as he continued to watch her through the window. She had changed, before she left, into a frilly white mini skirt and a pink tank top with a purple spaghetti strap top over it, which made her breasts look even bigger, with wedges that had a white strap going around her ankles which made her legs look slimmer and longer than anything he had ever seen. He just wanted to run his hands up and down her thighs. She would usually wrap one leg over his waist and grab his neck to kiss him when he did that.

Shikamaru felt his pants get tighter while he fantasized. When he brought his thoughts back down to Earth, he saw her talking to an older guy, around his early twenties while they were only nineteen. He had red hair wore a white tank top with khaki shorts. He watched her giggle at something the red head must have said and hit his head on the window in agony. She was messing with him. She _knew_ that he was still watching her. She nodded and smiled as he walked away and she had a white strip of paper in her hand as she looked up at their window and stuck her tongue out at him and skipped away.

_Baby, I don't know why it's  
but you're just so damn sexy  
when you're mad.  
Baby, don't think I don't  
take you seriously.  
But I just can't help the fact that your attitude excites me  
(so exciting.)_

"Hello?"

"Hey, I need to talk to you."

"Good. You finally want to resolve this ordeal."

"Look, just because Ino and I had a fight, doesn't mean that you can just talk all you want with me on the phone."

"Shikamaru it isn't that. I want to thank you not infuriate you more, boo."

"Will you stop calling me pet names?"

"Ha-ha, sorry it's a habit."

"You got me in trouble with my girlfriend, Suki. I really don't want to talk to you right now."

"Ah, I understand you do not want to talk to me but I really need you right now."

"I'm going to hang up in a minute if you don't tell me the reason as to why you called me after you clearly know that Ino is furious with me."

"Baby, when is she not?"

"I told you to stop with the pet names, and you have 40 seconds before I hang up…….35…34.."

"Ok, I get it. I need you to talk with my boyfriend, man-to-man."

"Why?"

"He's not listening to me. He thinks I'm cheating on him."

"Really, well in other words, the same thing is happening to you?"

"Yes, boo. Please Shika, you have to talk to him. I really do love him."

"That's what you said about the last three boyfriends you've had."

"I know, I know, but this time it's different! He thinks I'm cheating on him with _you_!"

"Again, it's the same words that are coming out of your mouth, troublesome girl."

"Now who's giving who nicknames?"

"Whatever."

"Ok, so just please talk to him. I'll talk to Ino if you'd like? You know, to clear everything up."

"Fine, I'll meet you at the ramen shop in five with _the one_."

"Ha-ha very funny. Just make sure to get Ino there as well."

"Ok, make that in fifteen."

"Ha-ha Shika. It takes that long to get your girlfriend over there when it's less than five minutes away?"

"It's not that it's mostly the convincing part that will take longer."

"Just make sure she's there, ok?"

"Sure, I'll see you there, sis."

"Alright, bye bro; I love you."

"Love you to, bye."

"Bye."

_And you know ain't nothing better  
than when we get mad together  
And have angry sex (oh)  
I'll blow you out,  
And we forget what we were mad about (oh).  
Could it be the little wrinkle over your nose,  
when you make your angry face  
that makes me just want to tear off your clothes?  
And sex you all over the place._

"Please, Ino. Just come with me? I have a surprise for you," Shikamaru begged. This wasn't like him. He wasn't a beggar but she was one tough cookie.

"No, Shikamaru. I will not. I don't even care if you drag me there. I'm not going," she said as her arms crossed over her abundant chest and she huffed.

"May I remind you that you made me resort to this in case you get mad at me later, okay?"

"Shikamaru, what are you doing?" She said as he made hand signs and trapped her with his shadow jutsu once again. She groaned as they walked towards the ramen stand and away from the park.

There was a girl on the booths that looked fairly familiar. She had shoulder length chocolate brown hair, with her bangs pulled back by a clip. She didn't look a day older that sixteen. She had a hand under her chin as she flipped her hair over her shoulder with the other hand while talking to a young boy a little older than the girl. She wore a white summer dress with light blue flats. The boy had bright blond hair and dark green eyes. He wore a gray t-shirt with dark blue shorts. He looked worn out while the girl was prim and proper, nothing close to being a ninja.

The couple walked closer and closer to the couple sitting at the booths until Ino spoke up, "what the hell are we doing? We are not talking to those kids younger than us, Nara Shikamaru. I refuse to do so!"

He sighed and kept his jutsu intact until the girl turned and spotted them. Her face lightened up as she turned back to the boy to grab his hand and walk towards the walking couple. She smiled at Shikamaru and tried to hug his neck, she was very petite, standing at a measly five foot two while Shikamaru stood at five foot eleven.

"Shika, you're late, boo," she said with a happy smile. Shikamaru rolled his eyes in frustration as Ino shrieked, "BOO!" and the younger boy glared at his companion.

"What have I told you about the pet names, Suki?" Shikamaru said with a groan as he struggled to keep his jutsu when he felt Ino try to break it.

The girl named, Suki, just blushed and nodded, "sorry, force of habit. Well anyway, Shika, I would like you to meet Rinji, my boyfriend. We've been dating for almost five months."

Ino looked surprised when she heard the younger girls' words. She looked up at Shikamaru as he let go of the jutsu. "Shika, what is she talking about? I thought that this was……."

Shikamaru looked over at her and chuckled at her antics to try to figure this mess out. "Ino, I would like you to meet my half sister, Suki. Suki, this is Ino, my girlfriend." Suki nodded happily and moved her arm to shake hands with Ino as the blonde girl just stood there amazed.

"So you have a younger sister?" she asked amazed that she never knew. Hell, nobody in any of the teams probably knew.

"Half sister, actually, we have the same mother but not the same father. My mother split up with my father when she met Shika's father but then came back and had an affair with him and was conceived with myself. I was to live with my father until I was old enough to live on my own but due to recent occurrences, I came here to live with my mother again. That's where I got to meet Shikamaru when he turned sixteen. I actually get to turn eighteen this year. But you guys are always a year and a half older than me, like Rinji."

Ino and Shikamaru turned to the said boy and were amazed at how young he looked for his age. He was as old as them, yet he looked the same age as Suki.

"But, why did you keep this all a secret from everyone?" Rinji asked. He was a pretty quiet person, so when he asked a question, everyone was amazed at how subtle it was.

Shikamaru looked over at Suki and sighed. "You see, our mother isn't a ninja. My father is while Suki's isn't. There's a law that states 'when a woman has breed with a ninja and she isn't one, she has to wed said person. If said woman breeds with another who is not a ninja while together with the ninja, said woman will be put under the death penalty for breed with another un-adult like behavior.' Which basically instructs that if we tell anyone that we're related; our mother could die." Shikamaru finished.

"Please, Rinji, Ino, you have to understand to not say a word to anyone. I haven't been this happy since I found out that I had a mother when I was ten."

Rinji and Ino looked at each other and smiled.

_Could it be the way you storm around?  
That makes me want to tear you down.  
Oh, baby I ain't sure.  
But one thing I do know is:  
Every time you scream at me,  
I want to kiss you.  
Baby, when you put your hands on me,  
I want to touch you up._

"So, we're good?" Suki said to Ino.

She, in reply, smiled and hugged her, "Yeah, we're good. But you have to come over once in a while to visit. Our doors' are always open, well except when, um, you know. Just call before you come over, ha-ha, ok?"

Suki giggled, "Yeah I will. Between you and me, I'm probably just as active as Shikamaru, but just don't tell him that. He'd probably kill poor Rinji. He's gotten more protective since I moved back here."

"Alright, I promise."

"Ok, well I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah, ok, bye."

"Bye." Suki said as she walked back to the boys and wrapped her arms around the torso of her boyfriend and waved to the couple. Ino stood next to her man as they watched them leave, hand in hand.

She turned to Shikamaru, who was a good five inches taller than her, with a smile gracing her features. He smirked down at her with a knowing glance.

"So, I guess you weren't cheating on me after all; sorry Shika," Ino said as they started to walk home.

"Yeah, I could never even dream about cheating on you, Ino," Shikamaru said as he pulled her in a dead street and into the alley of the street. She was being held up at the wall, almost not even touching the ground. She had her arms around his neck and her hands weaving in his hair; making Shikamaru fight the urge to give in to the pleasant feeling the blond was giving him.

She pulled at his hair as his head was jerked back and his hips pushed at hers as she pulled herself up and wrapped her legs around his torso. She smiled seductively at him as she was about an inch higher than him. She kept weaving her hands in his hair as he began to attack her neck. Her will to stop the moans was weakened when he found her weak spot. She pulled his hair and pushed herself closer to him. Her gasps filled the empty alleyway as she began to gasp and moan even louder. Shikamaru crept up along her slender neck and onto her lush lips.

_  
and when we get to arguing  
just got to kiss you baby,  
I don't know why it's like that  
but your just so damn sexy  
And every time you scream at me  
I want to kiss you._

They continued to gasp louder and moans echoed. Bodies mingled and sweat began to drip down their enclosed bodies. Ino giggled at the feeling of Shikamaru's exasperation to do their hobby. She felt him go harder under her skirt as she shifted her weight. He knew the type of panties she wore, she only ever bought thongs, nothing else and he loved them; each and every one of them. His favorite was the one with pink bows anywhere where there wasn't any string. He pulled the purple spaghetti strap off and fought the pink tank as she giggled at his frustration. With a swift move of her arm, she lifted the tank off like a pro and continued to kiss him like a mad woman while working at his chunin vest and brown simple tee shirt under. She screamed lightly as he chewed on her lip and stuck his tongue inside to explore. She moaned and took off any clothes left on his upper body as he fucked her mouth with his tongue.

His hands traveled south and found themselves at the waist band the skirt that tormented him earlier. He lifted it up and pulled at her thong. She moaned as it slid across her clit. With a tug at his hair, she grabbed one of his hands and shoved it up her gleaming sex. With a small shriek of delight, he began to fondle her clit. She was beginning to become inpatient as he just fondled. She wanted, no needed, him to fuck her right there. She slinked her arms around to her back and undid her bra as he stared at her breasts, breaking the intense kiss, as they bounced around from their movements.

She moved her lips to hover over his ear as she whispered seductively, "Shika, I need you to stop playing around and fuck me already. I need you inside of me NOW!" She screamed the last part as he plunged a finger inside of her and began to pump intensely. Her moans began to fill the quietness of the alleyway once again as he pumped even faster than before and inserted another finger inside. Her body jerked up and down against the brick wall as her breasts followed. Her moans and gasps got louder as he began to fist her pussy.

"Will…you…s-stop…fucking me….with your hand a-ah! Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, OH! Just fuck me with that dick of yours and shove it up deep in my pussy, Shika!" She said with a bit of difficulty. Shikamaru chuckled and pulled his waiting dick out as he moved the string of her thong out of the way. She felt his fingers slip out of her and she groaned in frustration. "Shika what do you think you're doing? I said I need your- AH!" with a sudden scream, he inserted himself inside of her tight walls.

He grunted at the feeling of the dick being pressured by her walls around him. He pumped her hard against the wall as she moaned louder that before; with an occasional shriek. Her hands went behind her in attempt to hold onto something to pump herself into him. The sound of skin slapping was heard almost as loud as her moans and shrieks. There was an abandoned bar plastered on the wall as she grabbed on and pulled a leg over his shoulder and kept the other around his waist. She pumped her hips against his as he watched her breasts bounce. He put a hand on her hip as the other slipped around her right breast and fondled with it as he bit and nipped the left one. Her noises, if it was possible, got even louder as he continued his actions.

She felt the pit of her stomach coil as she felt her climax coming closer. With a few more gasps she squeaked, "ah, ah, my tit, ah, ah, I'm c-coming, Shika."

He grunted and felt her walls tighten even more around his dick as he felt her come onto him. He pulled out right before he came inside of her, taking precautions. She let go of the bar and put her weak arms around his shoulders as he set her down around his torso. Her legs stayed wrapped around his torso as their breaths began to settle down to their normal breathing. She smiled at him and kissed him softly on his lips with a soft passion yet firm kiss.

They broke the kiss and he looked at her, "I really do love you, Ino."

She giggled, "Even enough to have sex with me in a deserted alleyway? Nice one, Shika."

He chuckled in response, "Yeah, enough to have sex with you in a deserted alleyway. But, I'm not just trying to have sex with you again…"

"Even if I do feel your dick poking at my pussy again; Augh, just shove it deep in me again, Shika. You know I love it when you're aggressive."

"And you know I love it when you get as loud as you can when you're in the mood."

She giggled again as he to kiss her again and start the cycle all over again. "Mhm, maybe we should continue this at home, babe??"

"Whatever. Just as long as you shove your dick in my pussy hard, again, and I mean hard."

"You got it babe." Was Shikamaru's reply as they poofed back to their condo and onto their bed.

_Baby, when you put your hands on me.  
I want to touch you up.  
And when we get to arguing  
just got to kiss you.  
Baby, I don't know why it's like that  
but your just so sexy  
when you're mad._

"Open up, Shika!" was the voice from behind the door.

He sighed from the couch and got up to open it. It's been about a month since Ino met Suki and she's been coming over every day since. He opened the door to be glomped from his fiance.

"Ah, guess what, Shika!" Ino said, with a very excited Suki trailing inside.

"What?" he said under her.

"I'm pregnant!" the blonde screamed as she hugged his shocked body.

"Say, what?!" he said as the girls giggled at his reaction.

~X~

A/N haha so how was that? good, bad, needs work? sorry if it wasn't the best. I was really nerves when i wrote this. I expected my parents to come in the room and read this over my shoulder. I would be in ssoo much trouble if they did. haha. but anyway, thanx for reading this. peace out suckas!


End file.
